Fiesta de Pijamas
by Helen036
Summary: Wes había dejado pasar su vida de adolescente,Rui intenta enmendarlo con una fiesta de pijamas en casa de sus abuelos. One-shot.


**Esta es una traducción del fic Sleepover de PrincessOfDestiny18**

**Aclaraciones:**

**En la versión española del juego el Team Snagem es traducido como Equipo Cepo, en mi opinión queda feo por eso lo deje como la versión inglesa. ****Al igual que el nombre del abuelo de Rui, Eagun que es conocido como Mauricio, me gusta más en la versión inglesa por eso tampoco se lo cambio xD **  


**A Wes se le conoce como **_**snager **_**por lo que he leído en varios fics, en la versión española, si no me falla la memoria, se le conoce como un ladrón pero queda más chulo llamarlo **_**snager.  
**_

**En la versión latina no sé si el nombre de las ciudades se llaman como en la versión inglesa o usan la misma traducción que la española, yo las traduje en esa versión porque estoy más "familiarizada" (por decirlo de alguna manera)**

**No os entretengo más, disfruten del fic ;)**

* * *

Villa Ágata estaba adornada por una bella luna, produciendo una fuente de luz para los humanos y los Pokémon que aún no habían terminado su día. Las copas de los árboles se balanceaban suavemente en la fría brisa de la noche, las hojas crujían ligeramente, como si estuvieran dando las buenas noches a los habitantes de la villa. Un trío de Noctowl ululando fuertemente en la lejanía, creando una melodía con el sonido del agua fluyendo por la gran cascada del pueblo. La casa de Eagun está en el árbol más grande, delante de la casa había una ventana con una ligera obertura en las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz de la luna entrara en la habitación. Dentro había dos adolescentes, uno de ellos era la nieta de Eagun, Rui, tenía el cabello de un brillante rojizo que solía recogérselo en dos coletas, pero para dormir lo llevaba suelto. Detrás de ella, en la cama de al lado, estaba su compañero de viaje, Wes, era un ex-criminal que recientemente, con Rui como su asistente, había destruido una banda de criminales llamada Cífer. Wes era un antihéroe con el cabello dorado y puntiagudo con unos inusuales ojos dorados. Al principio Rui le describía como un lobo solitario, por el color de sus ojos y por su personalidad introvertida. A menudo, Wes llevaba una gabardina azul oscura con una camiseta negra de manga corta, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y unas botas de cuero, ahora toda su ropa estaba en el suelo cerca de su cama, optando por dormir solo con su ropa interior, por otra parte, Rui llevaba unos shorts lilas y una camiseta celeste con un Growlithe como si fuera su pijama.

Rui daba vueltas en la cama y giraba en la desesperación de poder dormirse. Al cabo de un rato, se rindió ya que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Miró al chico en la cama de al lado que estaba frente a ella, con la esperanza de que también pudiera estar despierto.

"¿Wes?" susurró vacilante. No respondío, lo volvió a intentar, esta vez más fuerte, una vez más no recibió respuesta. En su tercer intento, su compañero le gruñó.

"Oh que bien, estás despierto" dijo felizmente.

Wes se quejó. "Lo estaba hace un minuto…"

"No puedo dormir." dijo Rui, ignorando su tono de voz. Wes rodó los ojos, y se giró hacía la pared para ocultar su enfado.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Rui?" preguntó. "¿Te canto una nana?"

Rui se rio. "No seas tonto, aunque estaría bien…"

"Estaba siendo sarcástico, Rui." Gruñó Wes y Rui se rio otra vez.

"Está bien, te iba a preguntar si querías hacer un fiesta de pijamas."

Wes gruñó como un lobo. "Estaba intentando dormir, pero tú me despertaste."

"¡No, tonto! ¡Una fiesta de pijamas!" dijo ella haciendo su significado más evidente.

Wes rodó para estar frente a ella y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es una fiesta de pijamas?"

"¡¿Nunca has dormido en casa de un amigo?!" exclamó Rui y Wes arrugó más las cejas.

"Bueno, ¿no lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo?"

Rui sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, la pasión en su voz era evidente. "¡No! Bueno, técnicamente sí, ¡pero no has tenido una fiesta de pijamas! Levantarse tarde, comer porquerías, compartir secretos, jugar a verdad o reto…"

Wes se quejó una vez más. "Eso suena como algo que haría una chica de dieciséis años."

"Los chicos también lo hacen, ¡todos los adolescentes!" protestó Rui. "Quizás lo que dicho es algo que hacen las chicas, yo no sé muy bien que hacen los chicos, probablemente se sienta toda la noche a jugar videojuegos y hablar de pechos." se rio después de acabar la frase.

"Suena bien…" murmuró Wes, se giró hacía la pared otra vez, con la esperanza de que la conversación había terminado y finalmente ansiaba con volver a dormirse.

* * *

Desafortunadamente para Wes, Rui insistía en que él iba a tener su primera fiesta de pijamas como se debía y no le iba a dejar dormir aunque desesperadamente era lo que él quería. Estaba emocionada en cómo debía prepararlo todo, pese a que Wes sólo la miraba fijamente, todavía seguía tumbado pero observándola confuso. Ella le agarró del brazo y lo levantó de la cama, salieron a fuera de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina. Wes se dejó caer perezosamente en una de las sillas, puso el brazo en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Rui buscaba en la nevera algunos snacks, pero los continuos suspiros y murmullos de decepción le dieron a Wes la impresión de que no lo consiguió con éxito.

"Bueno, hay helado, pero a parte de eso no hay nada que pudiera ser adecuado…" suspiró Rui.

"Está bien Rui." dijo Wes adormilado y cerró los ojos.

Rui dio un portazo a la nevera con la suficiente fuerza para sorprender a Wes, puso los brazos en la cintura y le miró desafiante a la cara.

"¡No es así!" dijo ella. "¡Necesitas tener una experiencia apropiada! ¡Vayamos a la tienda!"

* * *

Había sido forzado a ir al Pokémart abierto las 24 horas, estaba a diez minutos caminando, Wes intuía que la noche iba a ir progresivamente a peor. Volvieron a casa, Rui empezó recoger todo lo que necesitaban, Wes temía lo iba a suceder esa noche incluso la comida que había comprado Rui…le desconcertaba un poco, muchos eran dulces de varios colores, Wes estaba seguro de que nunca vio tanta comida de colorines y habría preferido que así fuera. Echó un vistazo con desesperación a sus Pokéballs que estaban en la mesa de al lado de la cama. "_¿Debería sacar a Espeon para que usará confusión con Rui así ella se olvidaría de todo esto?_" pensó Wes pero descartó la posibilidad en especial cuando ella le miró con una emocionante e inquietante sonrisa…

Wes había pasado por mucho a lo largo de sus dieciocho años, pero llegó a la conclusión y sin dudarlo de que esta iba a ser la peor noche de su vida. Prácticamente se vio forzado a comer algunos de esos curiosos dulces de colores que seguro que su interior sería un arcoíris de colores lo que le hizo sentir unas increíbles náuseas. Empezó a recopilar en su mente los sucesos de la noche, Rui le obligó a ver películas románticas que le provocaron las ganas de arañarse los ojos literalmente.

"Rui, no lo entiendo."

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Es muy sencillo."

"Entiendo que Jane ama a George pero Tess está casada con él así que ella es una molestia."

"Vale, ¿entonces qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"¿Cuándo pasará algo? Lleva cuarenta y cinco minutos y no ha pasado nada…"

"Wes, acabas de contar la trama."

"¡¿Es eso?! ¿Nada más? ¿Nada de explosiones? Oh Arceus…"

Aunque no había sido nada en comparación con los hechos que ocurrieron cuando la película terminó. Wes estaba escondido debajo del edredón, llorando.

"¡No voy a salir Rui, no lo conseguirás!"

Por otra parte, Rui estaba de pie al lado de su cama con una mano en la cadera y en la otra mano tenía un pinta uñas.

"Tú querías una fiesta de pijamas, ¡Así que déjame pintarte las uñas!"

"¡Yo no quería! Enserio, pensaba que el mayor infierno era la guarida del Team Snagem, ¡pero en verdad está aquí en forma de dulces de colores y películas sin trama!"

Rui no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas cuando dijo aquello. "¡No es divertido!" protestó Wes y su voz se ahogó en el edredón, esto a Rui le hizo reír aun más. Raramente veía a Wes como un humano ya que normalmente era introvertido y frío. Había luchado incontables veces con su honorable valentía y ahora se encogía para que ella no le maquillara. Pese a que Rui reía histéricamente en el suelo (afortunadamente guardó el pinta uñas antes de que lo derramara), Wes se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón para observar el comportamiento de su compañera.

"¿Vas a dejar el maquillaje?" preguntó Wes desesperadamente y Rui se levantó todavía riendo.

"Vale, sí, lo siento" dijo ella. "Bebé llorica" dijo tocándole con afecto, él frunció el ceño como respuesta. "¿Cómo se juega a verdad o reto?"

Wes la miró alejándose un poco. "Depende, ¿cómo quieres jugar?"

Rui sonrió y pensó en que su aislamiento de la realidad era muy fascinante. "Bueno, tú preguntas a la otra persona si quiere responder a una pregunta, que tiene que contestar sinceramente, o si quiere hacer un reto."

Wes rio tímidamente, su mente estaba preparada para planear cómo vengarse de ella por lo del pinta uñas. "Muy bien, juguemos."

* * *

Wes ahora estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzas enfrente de Rui, el juego acababa de empezar y Wes le preguntó si ella sería la primera en empezar, para así tener más tiempo para calcular su venganza.

"¿Verdad o reto?" preguntó Rui.

"Verdad." Dijo Wes minutos después de pensárselo.

A Rui le tomó mucho tiempo para decidir sobre qué preguntarle, mientras ella lo pensaba, Wes miro otra vez sus Pokéballs que estaban en la mesa, de repente deseó ser uno de sus Pokémon para acurrucarse dentro de su Pokéball y dormir tranquilamente, lejos de aquella terrorífica noche.

"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?"

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, en parte porque estaba distraído pero también porque no esperaba que Rui mencionara algo tan íntimo. A través de sus viajes, Wes se dio cuenta de que en verdad era muy inocente.

"Sí." dijo simplemente y vio la cara de intriga que tenía Rui, que rápidamente giró la cara y murmuró que era su turno de preguntarle a ella. Él lo admitió, sin embargo sintió que primero tenía que quitar la tristeza que le había causado, ya que era su único mejor amigo. "No fue especial." continuó.

Rui le sonrió débilmente, "Wes, no tiene que darme detalles…"

"Sí quiero." Dijo Wes desafiante. "En verdad no entiendo por qué el besarse era tan increíble en la película que hemos visto, yo no puedo decir que lo encontré agradable."

Rui no dijo nada, simplemente miró al suelo y asintió. Wes se sentía peor con cada segundo que pasaba, no podía comprender cómo se había molestado.

"No deberías estar molesta ya que nunca has besado a nadie, si es así por qué estás molesta…" Wes no tenía absolutamente idea si esto le llevaría a alguna parte, tratar con chicas no se le daba bien. "No he sido besado de una manera romántica, he estado en clubs de mala muerte en Pirita con chicas borrachas que me forzaban a hacerlo. Una vez una de ellas le puso algo a mi bebida, todavía no tengo idea de lo que pasó aquella noche, cosa que agradezco porque ella era repulsiva.…"

Rui le miró una vez más, a pesar de rio entre dientes con un poco de sarcasmo al final de la historia, la tristeza de ella se había transformado en shock.

"Wes eso es horrible, lo siento."

Wes se encogió de hombros. "Es la vida que tenía en aquel entonces, doy gracias que nunca fue más allá de lo que desconozco."

Se sintió un silencio entre los dos amigos, Wes se sentía un poco incómodo, nunca había compartido información sobre los aspectos oscuros de su pasado a Rui, una parte de él se sentía asquerosamente avergonzado consigo mismo por no marcharse a tiempo. También sintió que su intento de quitarle la tristeza a Rui había sido en vano, sólo consiguió que todavía se viera desanimada. Las chicas eran muy confusas.

"Lo siento Rui." dijo Wes vacilante.

Rui forzó una sonrisa. "¿De qué te tienes que disculpar? Me alegra que compartas cosas conmigo." hizo una pausa. "¿Seguimos con el juego?"

Wes lo notó, pero su mente todavía estaba inquieta e intentaba descifrar cuál fue la causa de que Rui se molestará, entonces se le ocurrió un motivo.

"_¿Es posible que…le guste?_"

La intriga pudo más que los planes de venganza, él tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas y tenía dos métodos para hacerlo, todo dependía de cómo Rui respondería a su pregunta…

* * *

"¿Verdad o reto?"

Rui había decidido que había tenido suficiente de compartir secretos, así que rápidamente respondió. "Reto."

Ella entró un poco en pánico cuando vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del snager con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

"Vale, te reto a que me beses."

Por un momento Rui estaba segura de que su corazón se detuvo y por un momento estaba insegura de si realmente él le había dicho eso. Ella miro al ex-criminal con horror.

"¿P-Por qué me obligas a hacer eso?"

Wes se rio ligeramente entre dientes, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones en secreto. "Porque por la mirada que me pones, puedo decir que besarme podría ser más terrorífico para ti que retarte a salir fuera y escalar un árbol."

Ella se mordió el labio, él se había dado cuenta, Rui tenía vértigo, sin embargo ella prefería saltar de la Torre Colosal en lugar de enfrentar el reto que Wes le había propuesto.

"¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó Wes divertido y con las cejas levantadas.

"No." Respondió Rui no muy convincente.

Wes empezó a tener compasión por ella, no esperaba que su reacción fuera tan mala, ella estaba cabizbaja mirando sus manos que estaban en su regazo, las apretó y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Él tuvo la misma reacción, de repente se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran egoístas, si quería confirmar sus sospechas tendría que hacerlo de otra manera.

"Rui, no tienes que…" murmuró suavemente. "Lo siento."

"No, lo quiero hacer." dijo ella y se sonrojó. "Me refiero a que quiero hacer el reto, dije que te haría una auténtica fiesta de pijamas."

Wes puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Rui alzó la vista vacilante para encontrarse con la de él, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en sus ojos azules.

"Está bien." susurró ella sonriendo tiernamente para que no se sintiera tan culpable.

"Rui." Murmuró él. "Si quieres hacer esto, te ayudaré…tú sólo sígueme."

La chica asintió gentilmente, Wes puso su mano en su cuello, su toque hizo que Rui sintiera escalofríos por toda la columna, su otra mano cayó hasta su cintura. Él se encontró una vez más con sus ojos, suplicando su confirmación, ella asintió y lentamente empezó a acercarse hacia ella. Instintivamente, los ojos de Rui se cerraron al igual que los de él y esperó a que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella. De repente, sintió su respiración contra su boca, y él gentil y lentamente puso sus labios contra lo de ella. El beso fue corto, sólo tardó unos pocos segundos, pero fue tan tierno y cariñoso. Wes se alejó, para su sorpresa, de mala gana, y la expresión de timidez de ella se encontró con él.

"No ha sido tan malo." dijo él riendo un poco por lo bajo, mentalmente se maldijo por el calor que salía de sus mejillas.

"No." Dijo Rui riendo nerviosa. "Um, Wes, si no te importa…¿P-Puedo hacerlo yo esta vez? Ese era el reto después de todo."

Otra vez, Rui le había sorprendido, pero él asintió. Wes esperó pacientemente para que ella cogiera la confianza. Rui tomó una respiración profunda entonces se encontró con sus tímidos ojos. Un sonrisa gentil se dibujó en sus labios, sin palabras expresó su confianza en ella que la inundó de valentía. Rui puso sus manos en el suelo, cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a él, Wes obedeció y también cerró los ojos, se vio obligado a no capturar sus labios antes que ella. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Rui presionó sus labios contra los de él literalmente por un segundo, y se alejó hacia atrás y abrió los ojos. Mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás se sorprendió con que la mano de Wes la agarraba por la nuca.

Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y, de repente, todas sus dudas se disiparon. Vencidos por el deseo, ambos adolescentes se lazaron uno hacia el otro, sus labios se enzarzaron en una desesperada batalla para expresar emociones que no podían describir con palabras. En el caso de Wes, no había despertado los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella hasta hace unos pocos minutos, pero ahora sabía que él la quería y sólo deseaba tenerla más cerca. Frenéticamente la agarró de la cintura para seguir besándola, y la colocó sobre su regazo. Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, Wes lamió los labios de ella como petición para hacer el beso más profundo. Rui se lo permitió felizmente, pasaron unos pocos minutos. Rui se levantó de su regazo, pero sus labios seguían unidos, lo guio hacia su cama y él cayó encima de ella, transmitiéndole más pasión y afecto a cada segundo que pasaba. Lógicamente, los dos adolescentes se apartaron para tomar aire, sus respiraciones estaban en sincronía, y se miraron a los ojos. Rui le sonrió tímidamente y sus mejillas se encendieron, Wes le devolvió la sonrisa y gentilmente le apartó un mechón de pelo sobre su cara. Rui entró en pánico cuando Wes empezó reírse por lo bajo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó.

Wes sonrió con grandeza y simplemente dijo "Me gustan la fiestas de pijamas."

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaa Wes es tan sexy y eso que en el videojuego no habla xD **

**Perdón por si la traducción no es muy buena, pero acabo de empezar en esto y este ya es el segundo fic que traduzco**

**Seguiré traduciendo más, así que nos vemos en el próximo y espero vuestros reviews ;)**


End file.
